hunter_a_vampire_diaries_spin_offfandomcom-20200215-history
Elena Gilbert
E lena Gilbert is a Vampire that stopped aging at eighteen. She is the Main Protagonist of The Vampire Diaries and is the older adoptive sister and paternal biological cousin of Jeremy Gilbert. Elena is a Special Reccuring Character in Hunter, commonly seen video-chatting with Jeremy. She is portrayed by Nina Dobrev. Features *Born June 22, 1992 (Age 18/21) *Female * Hometown: Mystic Falls, Virginia Status *Undead (Ressurected from The Other Side by Liv Parker) Occupation *High School Student (Formerly) *Student at Whitmore College (Currently) Species *Petrova Doppelgannger (Originally) *Vampire (Currently) *Augustine Vampire (Formerly) *Ghost (Formerly) Family Life *Amara † (Maternal Ancetor, Progenitor Of) *Amara's Relatives † (Maternal Ancestors) *Tatia † (Maternal Ancestor, Doppelganger Of) *Tatia's child † (Maternal Ancestor) *Mr. Petrov † (Maternal Ancestor) *Mr. Petrova † (Maternal Ancestor) *Katerina Petrova † (Maternal Ancestor, Doppelganger Of) *Katerina's Unnamed Sister † (Maternal Ancestor) *Nadia Petrova † (Maternal Ancestor) *Nadia's child † (Maternal Ancestor) *Johnathan Gilbert † (Paternal Ancestor) *Samantha Gilbert † (Paternal Ancestor) *Christopher Gilbert † (Paternal Ancestor) *Grayson Gilbert † (Adoptive Father/Paternal Uncle) *Miranda Sommers Gilbert † (Adoptive Mother) *Jenna Sommers † (Adoptive Maternal Aunt) *John Gilbert † (Biological Father/Adoptive Paternal Uncle) *Isobel Flemming † (Biological Mother) *Jeremy Gilbert (Younger Adoptive Brother/Biological Paternal Cousin) *Alaric Saltzman (Former Legal Guardian/Step Father) Significant Kills *Alaric Saltzman (First Kill; Human) (Revived by the Gilbert Ring) *Connor Jordan (First Kill as a Vampire; Supernatural Hunter) *Jeremy Gilbert (Due to the Hunter's Curse; Medium) (Revived by the Gilbert Ring) *Jolene (No Humanity; Human) *Jesse (To save Damon Salvatore; Augustine Vampire) Deaths *Drained of blood by Niklaus Mikaelson (Revived by John Gilbert's sacrifice and Bonnie Bennett's magic) *Drowned (Began Transition into a Vampire) *Explosion (Ressurected from The Other Side by Liv Parker) Appearances The Vampire Diaries *First Appearance: Pilot Hunter *First Appearance: Pilot Early Life Elena was born on June 22, 1992 in Mystic Falls, Virginia to John Gilbert and Isobel Flemming who both flee town a few days after Elena was born. John's brother Grayson and his wife Miranda, who desperately want to have children but are having difficulties conceiving, adopted Elena following her birth. Because Grayson's a doctor, he's able to tamper with the birth records, making himself and Miranda appear as Elena's biological parents on her birth certificate. If anyone ever becomes suspicious, they have the birth certificate for documentation proof. She later gets a younger "brother," Jeremy, who is also her biological cousin. When Elena was seven, she lost her ball in the basement of the Gilbert Building, and almost came across one her father's experiments for the Augustine society after she heard screams, possibly from an unknown vampire. Just as she was about to open the basement's room, she was stopped in time by her father before she could enter the room. Elena at one point tried to decide which of her friend Caroline's traits were the most annoying, her control freakishness or her delusional positivity. Elena told Stefan that in the second grade Caroline had Elena help her build a Barbie castle. In December 22, 2007, Elena is fifteen years old and a freshman at Mystic Falls High School and is also helping her town prepare for the Mystic Falls Lighting of the Tree Ceremony. While making hot chocolate, Bonnie threw a snowball at Elena and revealed that her father is taking her on a trip, meaning that Bonnie will miss Christmas with her friends. Caroline also got excited when Elena revealed that she was going to convince her parents to let Bonnie stay for the holidays as they've never spent an holiday apart from each other. During her sophomore year, Elena has a relationship with Matt Donovan, her oldest friend with whom she formerly shared a crib with. At a bonfire, the two of them get into an argument where, afterwards, she calls her parents to pick her up. While waiting to be picked up, she meets Damon Salvatore who originally confuses her with Katherine. He tells her she wants a love that consumes her as well as passion, an adventure, and even a little danger when she admits she doesn't know what she wants. Damon then compels her to forget their meeting. Elena's parents then arrive to pick her up. After leaving the bonfire with her parents, their car unexpectedly drives off Wickery Bridge. Stefan Salvatore, who is nearby, hears the crash and saves an unconscious Elena at Grayson's insistence. Stefan's unable to save her parents and takes Elena to the hospital. Afterwards, she breaks up with Matt and she and Jeremy begin to live with their aunt, Jenna Sommers, who became their legal guardian. Unseen, during the events of Season One of The Vampire Diaries and December 22, 2009, Elena would be aware of vampires at this point and would have also known about Bonnie's witch heritage. She and Bonnie were watching Elizabeth Forbes' speech during the annual Tree Lighting Ceremony, until Caroline revealed the disappointing gift that Stefan Salvatore gave her. Throughout The Vampire Diaries See Elena Gilbert. Throughout Hunter Season One In Pilot, Jeremy is first seen video chatting with his sister Elena. Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Relationships Jeremy Gilbert Bonnie Bennett Madison Turner Name Trivia The Vampire Diaries Trivia *Elena's birthday is June 22 and her astrological sign is Cancer. *Elena is right handed. *Elena along with all the Petrova Doppelganger's names end with the letter "A". Amar''a'', Tati''a'', Katerin''a''. * Miranda, Elena's mother gave Elena her first diary when she was 9, and began writing in it a year later. *The type of man Elena is attracted to is the Hero-type as revealed in The World Has Turned And Left Me Here, when she tells Liam before she kisses him. **This explains why she was attracted to both Damon and Stefan. *Elena's car is a 2008 Ford Escape SUV and the license plate is EFG 3J85. *Elena has had a variety of different cell phones over the years. She had a Blackberry Pearl, Blackberry Bold, a Purple Blackberry Curve 8520 and a Nokia Lumia 610 White. In season three, she had an AT&T Samsung Captivate and a White AT&T Samsung Galaxy S II Skyrocket. *In the series physical and personality aspects of Elena from the books are passed to Caroline. **In the novels Elena becomes a vampire. In the series Caroline becomes a vampire first, and Elena became a vampire in the Season 3 finale. *In the novels Elena is friends with Bonnie McCullough and Meredith Sulez but in the series, Meredith and Elena aren't close and Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes are Elena's best friends. *In the novels, Elena has pale skin, light blonde hair and deep, blue eyes and is heavily Anglo-Saxon in appearance, and hates Caroline. In the series, Elena has light olive skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes and is exotic looking, (due to her Bulgarian background) and Caroline and Elena are best friends. *In the novels, Elena has a little sister named Margaret Gilbert and an aunt named Judith Maxwell. In the series, Elena has a younger brother named Jeremy Gilbert and an aunt named Jenna Sommers. *In the series, Elena's first significant kill was the Original Elijah. In the books Elena kills Katherine (They die together) and is the first to destroy one of the Old Ones (Klaus). *Elena was dating Matt Donovan, but broke up with him 4 months before the start of the series. Elena then meets Stefan Salvatore, and is instantly drawn to him, and they develop a romantic relationship. *When Elena was in high school she wanted to be a writer. *Elena used to be a cheerleader along with Bonnie and Caroline. *Elena and Tatia share some similarities. **Both were born in Mystic Falls. **Tatia is the first Doppelganger of Amara while Elena is the last. **Both were killed by being drained of blood, by a Mikaelson brother. Though Elena was killed by Klaus while Tatia was killed by Elijah. *Elena can't cook, as established in Friday Night Bites, just like her adoptive mother Miranda. *In the novels, her middle name is Marie. *Both the first and second seasons end in the Gilbert house. **Season One: Elena come home to find John Gilbert has been stabbed by Katherine. **Season Two: After Jeremy is revived by Bonnie, he hears noises and discovers that he can see Vicki and Anna as ghosts. * Damon Salvatore tried to turn Elena into a vampire on two occasions; **He used Elena to force Stefan into giving him Emily Bennett's Grimoire. **Elena was ready to die in the sacrifice, Damon force fed her his blood to make sure she would come back after. *Elena is the only person to die with vampire blood in their system and wake up human. This is because of a spell Bonnie cast, binding Elena and John's life forces together. *Both Elena and her mother Isobel were both turned by Damon's blood into a vampire. They are also one of three mother/daughter vampires seen in the series to date. *Elena is the only human to neutralized three Originals (Elijah, Rebekah, and Mikael). *Two times an Original killed her as a human; Klaus drained her of her blood and Rebekah caused her to drown when she ran Matt's truck off Wickery Bridge. *Elena had a hand in the death of 2 originals, Finn and Kol. *Elena killed Alaric Saltzman, but he became possessed by an Original later. Ironically Elena was also responsible for Alaric's death as an Original because Esther turned him, she bound Elena's life with Alaric's. *Before she became a vampire, Elena was the (presumably) fourth Petrova Doppelganger. * Meredith Fell injects vampire's blood to save Elena's life from a cerebral hemorrhage (bleeding on the brain). * Rebekah killed Elena as a human and Damon's blood turned her into a vampire. *In both the books and the series, Elena drowns with vampire blood in her system after a vampire causes the vehicle to drive over the Wickery Bridge. In the books, it was Katherine; in the series, it was Rebekah. *Elena is the sixth recurring character turned into a vampire after Vicki, Caroline, Jenna, Tyler, and Alaric. *Elena wears her lapis lazuli daylight ring on her right hand, ring finger. *Elena is the first vampire character shown in the series to form a sire bond, whose bond is based on romantic feelings. **Elena is one of two characters sired to Damon. The other was Charlotte. *Elena was unable to feed on animal blood and human blood from blood bags, because Damon told her not to, not realizing the sire bond. *Her first kill as a vampire was Connor Jordan in The Killer. *Elena has yet to kill by heart extraction, though Katherine did so in her body in Total Eclipse Of The Heart after have been given full control over her body. *She has also yet to be shown to use dream manipulation, as before Katherine used it in Gone Girl to give Nadia a perfect day before she dies. *She is the third person in her family line to have slept with Damon Salvatore. The first being Katherine Pierce, and her birth mother; Isobel Flemming. *Elena, Stefan and Damon, are the only main characters who have appeared in every episode, until Total Eclipe of the Heart ''and ''No Exit when Elena's body it taken over by Katherine. *In Stand By Me, Damon uses his sire bond and tells Elena to switch off her humanity because of Jeremy's death. *In Because the Night, Elena had dyed some of her hair red. These streaks were removed by Katherine when she was a passenger in Elena's body. *Turning off her humanity doesn’t necessarily make Elena emotionless. It makes her less sensitive to pain — her own, and other people’s. *Elena was one of the three last members of the Petrova Family, Elena, Katherine and Nadia. but as of Gone Girl, she is the last surviving member. *Though being a vampire made her Doppelgänger genes inactive, in Death and the Maiden, Tessa used her, Amara, and Katherine's blood to transfer the anchor powers to Bonnie and The Travelers used her blood to bring back Markos. *In Fifty Shades of Grayson, it is revealed that Katherine's father was a Travelers, meaning Elena was possibly a witch before she was turned. *In 500 Years f Solitude, Katherine became a passenger in Elena's body. Making Elena the first vampire in the series to be possessed through a Passenger spell, the second vampire (after Rebekah) to be possessed, and the fifth recurring character to be possessed after Niklaus Mikaelson possessed Alaric Saltzman and Tyler Lockwood, Esther possessed Rebekah, and then Matt Donovan being possessed by Gregor. *After the events of The Devil Inside, Elena's body had been placed under the complete control of Katherine, she recovers control of her body in Gone Girl. *Elena was an Augustine Vampire like Damon, although the serum she was injected with contained werewolf venom as well. She was cured in While You Were Sleeping. *Elena is the youngest vampire on the show. *Both Elena and Stefan have been impersonated by their doppelgangers at least once. Elena by Katherine and Stefan by Silas. *Elena briefly died in Home, but was resurrected near the end. *With Damon's death, Elena becomes the last vampire made with his blood in The Departed in the series to date. It's unclear if Vampire feeding Ripper Damon turned anyone to control his bloodlust or it was all Enzo. *She has lost both her Locket and Ring at one point. Both are presented to her by Stefan; both have been returned to her by Damon after being lost. *Elena is the only one shown other than Damon to have driven his 1969 Chevy Camaro. *Elena died for the third time in Home making her the only supernatural character that has returned from The Other Side three times. *Elena has yet to turn someone into a vampire, though in While You Were Sleeping she almost turns Luke Parker to satisfy her thirst for vampire blood. This as she was suffering the effects of the enhanced Ripper Virus that Katherine had injected her with in Gone Girl. *In Yellow Ledbetter, according to Elena's wish Alaric erase her memories of ever loving Damon. *Elena's new love interest is Liam Davis. Though she later broke up with him, as she wasn't able to explain her complicated life to him. *She doesn't like to drink Chardonnay. *In Do You Remember The First Time?, Elena deliberately crossed the Mystic Falls border to bring back her memory. But she was stopped by Damon before she could get back all of her memories. *Elena is the third main character to enter the Other world after Damon and Bonnie and the one who spent the less time there. *She is the first vampire in the TVD/TO universe to have their Daylight ring destroyed in any way, in this case magic as Kai was trying to turn Elena's blood into acid with a spell for the second time in Woke Up With a Monster. Hunter Trivia *Elena appears both in person and on Jeremy's laptop during Season One. Category:Vampires